


To Protect And Love

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cum Play, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Prompt Fic, argentcest, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his, to protect and love. If he took that literally, it was nobody's business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect And Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



> [season 3 material]

 

He didn't know if fucking her was really what he _wanted_ to do at first, but . . . she was so beautiful, so sweet, and she was his, to protect and love. If he took that literally, it was nobody's business.

She never complained, never pushed him back. The only thing she ever said between him brushing her hair from her forehead and pushing his cock so deep inside her that he may well have torn her in half was a softly whispered, "Daddy." Not a plea to stop. Not anything, really.

Had he known her fate, he might have been a lot gentler, might have preferred to preserve the memory of her innocence. But as it was, she was hot and wet and tight, and moved her hips in sync with his thrusts. He couldn't help but imagine how she had given herself to Scott, probably to Isaac, too. It filled him with a rage that he ended up slamming into her.

He came deep inside her, a series of guttural groans leaving his mouth. When he pulled back and Allison gave a pained sob, his heart clenched. Still kneeling between her thighs, he bent down to kiss his way from her right knee upward.

“What—” she started feebly, but fell silent when he licked over her poor, abused pussy. He lapped his own cum out of her, making her moan softly, until there wasn't a trace of himself left on his daughter.

Chris didn't have the decency to make her come, too, but at least, he thought, he'd cleaned after himself.

Which was about all the decency he still owned.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt came through WhatsApp, so I don't really remember much more than the words _Argentcest, sloppy_ and _cum play,_ and here's what I made of it.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
